The Magic Trio's Spell
by Izzy'sFANDOMS
Summary: The Magic trio is tired of the other nations not believing that magic exists. So they create a potion to make the other nations believe them. After getting everyone to drink it the topic of alternate universes (2p and nyo) come up. SORRY I CAN'T WRITE SUMMARIES I'M SORRY. Oneshot. Mild Dennor and Usuk at the end but barely anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally decided to write something Hetalia related! I have written fanfics before but this is my first Hetalia one. I hope they are not OOC. I don't really know much about Romania so I might write him wrong so I apologise but I hope I write the others correctly. Please tell me if I make any mistakes. Thanks if you read this! This fanfiction is rated T just in case, plus that's probably the rating Hetalia itself would have if it was all just a big fanfic. Also I made Norway's troll bigger than I think he actually is. THIS WILL NOT BE A SHIPPING BASED FIC BUT WILL HAVE A BIT OF DENNOR AND USUK AT THE END.**

It was another world meeting, this time at America's place. He was at the door, greeting everyone as he came in so he didn't notice the fact that the door to the meeting room was locked – from the inside. When the time that the meeting should start came he headed down the corridor from the front door to the entrance to the meeting room and found a huge crowd of all of the nations talking and arguing loudly in front of the door.

"HEY GUYS! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO IN? YOU CAN GO IN YOU KNOW!" He yelled in his total hero voice above the ruckus that was all of the countries in the world talking at once.

Everyone stopped their arguing and looked at him curiously, he tilted his head at him, curious as to why they were acting this way. After a few moments they realised he didn't know why they were just standing there and someone decided to speak up.

"The door is locked!" an unidentified voice from inside the crowd yelled.

"Huh?" America loudly (as that was his only volume) said.

He walked to the front of the crowd, the people moving to the side (sometimes reluctantly) to let him pass. There were curious and a few argumentative whispers from all around him. When he made it to the front he saw the axis and all of the allies except for England standing by the door.

"Where's Iggy?" He asked, but they all just shrugged and stepped out of his way so he could try to open the door.

America jiggled the door handle a few times to confirm it was indeed locked before loudly banging on the door.

"HEY WHO'S IN THERE?! IT'S LOCKED FROM THE INSIDE WE KNOW THERE'S SOMEONE THERE!" yelled America loud enough for the whole world to hear (literally).

He could hear a few whispers coming from inside it before the door made a clicking sound and opened slightly. Romania stepped out and shut (but didn't lock) the door behind him.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He grinned baring his fangs in a not menacing way and his crimson eyes glinted mischievously.

"What are you doing in there? Why did you lock out me – the hero – and everyone else!" shouted America at his usual loud volume.

"Oh, we're making a potion and casting a spell!" Romania happily replied.

"HAHAHAHA! Magic doesn't exist!" laughed America, and he patted Romania's shoulder. "What's the real reason you and whoever else is in there locked us out!"

Suddenly the door opened again and another figure stepped out, this one had pale blond hair pinned back with a cross shaped clip. Norway had a blank and slightly irritated look on his face.

"That IS why we are doing this! Because you all don't believe us. The three of us are the only ones who can see the magical creatures, except my little brother but he pretends he can't. So England, Romania and I decided to make a potion to make you able to see them so you will believe us. We need to cast a spell on the potion for it to work and the spell only lasts about an hour so that's why we had to come early, lock you all out and do it here." Norway stood next to Romania in front of the door and crossed his arms. "The potion is nearly done, we just need to cast the spell, so you guys can all come in now I guess."

America dropped the joyful attitude and glared at Romania and Norway, he had a pretty firm belief that magic doesn't exist and that the three of them were just crazy, and he wasn't planning on giving up that belief. Norway pushed the door open and as all of the nations filed in him and Romania walked to stand in the centre of the room next to England. All of the tables and chairs were somehow **(AN: magic, duh)** pushed and stacked up at the back of the room so all of the nations just stood around the ages and away from the mess that was in the middle.

There was a huge pentagram drawn on the floor and sitting in the middle was a large cauldron full of black bubbling liquid that looked enough for all of the nations to have a glass, not that they would want to. As soon as everyone was in and the door was shut America marched over the England and started yelling at him.

"IGGY YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE OVER MY MEETING ROOM AND DO SOME WEIRD 'MAGIC STUFF'." He made quotation marks with his fingers as he said the last two words. "MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST PLUS I HAD THIS AWESOME IDEA TO GENETICALLY ENGINEER A SUPERHERO TO CLEAR THE WORLD OF CRIME AND CREATE WORLD PEACE!"

England just rolled his eyes and stepped forward to America, staring at him right in the eye.

"Magic does exits you bloody wanker! And we are going to prove it to you with this spell!" Then suddenly his eyes lit up and he got a mischievous look in his eye. "But first…"

England turned to Norway and whispered a few words that only the magic trio could hear. Romania got a huge grin on his face and even Norway smirked a little.

"Why don't I prove to you that magic exists, before giving the potion that will make you know for certain." Norway stated. Then he turned his head to his right and spoke to seemingly thin air. "Thor, be a good troll and lift me up."

 **(AN: I'm not sure if Thor is the troll's name but I read in a fanfiction that the troll was called that. If it's something different or if it's unknown then please tell me in the comments)**

Then Norway waited a second before stepping up onto something a few inches off of the ground that no one except the magic trio could see (It was Thor's hand). He heard a few gasps and looked up and accidentally made eye contact with a worried looking Denmark. Then he stood up straight and faced the crowd before moving his hand slightly signalling for the troll to lift him higher. He began to rise in the air until he was a few metres off of the ground, it was good that the room had such a high ceiling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? HOW ARE YOU FLYING? TEACH ME HOW!" Yelled America jumping up and down enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting his anger and annoyance.

England glared at America and exclaimed, "Of course he's not flying you idiot, and didn't you hear him? He specifically asked his troll to lift him up. He's standing on Thor's hand right now."

Norway looked down at the other nations, his arms crossed yet again and saw the other Nordics all looking rather worried. Well, two of the four looked worried. Sweden had his usual straight and rather scary face and Iceland only had a nervous glint in his eye. Norway only caught that because he was Iceland's big brother and he noticed these things. All of a sudden Norway thought of an idea that would probably scare the other nations a bit more. He stepped forward on Thor's hand so he was right at the end of the troll's fingertips. Of course most of the other nations couldn't see that he was on the troll's hand they just saw Norway step forward onto even more seemingly empty space.

"Be careful Norge!" yelled Denmark, looking even more worried for his best friend.

Norway rolled his eyes at the frightened Dane and stepped forward once more, this time actually into thin air. He tumbled forward and Denmark stepped forward as if to try and save him but Iceland held him back. Norway landed in a crouched position his head facing the ground. Then his head snapped up and he had a menacing look in his eye as he stared at the other nations. Then he stood up and walked over to the other two members of the magic trio, reluctantly giving Romania a high five.

"So now we just need to cast the spell." England's voice echoed around the room as all of the other nations just stood there silently in shock.

Norway and Romania nodded before the three of them moved into a triangle formation around the potion. Then they pressed the palms of their hands against the cold black metal and began chanting in Latin in unison. They repeated the same simple phrase over and over again. All of the nations understood Latin as most languages stem from it so they knew what the trio were saying.

'Reveal to them what they have never seen. Open their eyes and show them the magic.'

After the third time of saying it the trio's eyes began to all glow. Their pupils and irises seemed to have disappeared and all the rest of the world could see were the glowing whites of their eyes. A green light also began emitting from the bubbling potion and it began to turn a sickly puke coloured green. After chanting it twenty times they stopped and the glows disappeared and their eyes returned to normal. The potion was now a sickly puke green and was no longer bubbling.

"Now who wants to go first!" exclaimed Romania, happily turning to the horrified looking crowd.

"Nope, I'm out!" yelled America before turning away and walking towards the single exit, the other nations all following.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and slowly started to melt away, solid wall replacing it.

"You can go after you have drunk the potion," England smiled creepily and held out a small glass he had just filled with the disgusting looking liquid. "Now get back to where you were standing before we make you!"

The other nations didn't know how powerful in magic the trio were and didn't want to risk it, so they all stumbled back to where they were before. Russia was the only one with a smile on his face, he knew of magic's existence even though he couldn't see the creatures that the magic trio and Iceland apparently could. He had been accidentally summoned to England's pentagrams multiple times before.

"So, who wants to go first?" Romania repeated, his face still happy but a slightly mischievous look was apparent in his eye.

None of the nations seemed to want to so Norway sighed and stated, "Well I guess we will have to choose then. Want to do the honours England."

England's grin widened and he turned to where the allies were all standing, "Of course I do! Frog, come here now!"

France blinked a few times before gagging, "You must be insane if you think I'm going to drink that Angleterre!"

England's expression didn't change, except for the menacing glint in his eye that only got bigger and more noticeable. He then reached out his hand towards France before clenching it into a fist as if grabbing something. France gasped and clutched at his chest. England then quickly pulled his fist towards him and France was pulled along too until he had stopped right in front of England, just a metre away. He was unable to move or speak but could just stare at England with nervous eyes.

"Oh I am so glad we cast that temporary magic enhancement spell on us today, even though it means we can't do magic for a week after this it's still worth it." England smirked, then he released France from the spell he had been put under and handed him the bottle of green liquid. "Now drink. The. Potion."

France gulped before slowly bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking down the entire potion. He suddenly became stiff as a board and dropped the bottle to the ground where it smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces. His eyes glowed white just as the magic trio's had for a minute before he was released. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut and fell to the ground.

After a moment he stood up but still didn't open his eyes. "Angleterre… If I open my eyes will I see those… things that you three are always talking about?"

England replied with a simple 'yes' and France took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes. He then began to stare wide-eyed around the room at the many different creatures floating, standing or sitting near the magic trio. Then his eyes fixed to a creature next to England, but to the rest of the world it just looked like he was staring into thin air.

"Is that the flying mint bunny you are always talking about?" asked France, slightly calmer than he had been before, but he was still shaking slightly.

"Yup, she's so cute!" exclaimed Romania patting flying mint bunny (or the air to most of the nations) "I wish I had one but they are so rare, it would be extremely hard to get one!"

"Can I… pet her?" asked France cautiously, acting very different to the flamboyant man he usually was, but he had just been through quite a life changing experience so it was understandable.

England smiled, this time kindly and nodded before nudging 'the air' forward towards France. He hesitantly reached out and patted 'the air' before smiling. Then he remembered the other nations and turned towards them before laughing.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon! You should see the look on your faces! You look so shocked! Ohonhonhonhonhon!" England and Romania began to laugh to and the menacing air left the room.

About an hour later all of the nations had drunk the potions and were enjoying talking to and petting the magical creatures, even America joined in. Poland really enjoyed stroking the unicorn and the Nordics finally got to see the troll that Norway was always talking to. Suddenly America yelled a question to England and everyone stopped talking to hear the answer.

"SO WHERE DID YOU FIND ALL OF THESE CREATURES!" yelled America loudly, asking England this question as he pet flying mint bunny on the head.

"Hmm… well we just found most of these guys in all sorts of places around the world during our –what you would call- magical adventures." Answered England, happily feeding flying mint bunny a piece of chocolate.

"Adventure!" yelled America happily.

"Yep. That's how we found them," answered England, but then he paused for a second. "Well, all except one."

"Who," questioned America, curiously tilted his head to the side and all of the other nations were also silent, waiting for an answer.

"Well, flying mint bunny of course, I got her from Oliver!" England answered before continuing to stroke and feed his floating green pet.

"Who's Oliver?" yelled America and all other the other nations except for Norway and Romania murmured in agreement.

"Oh Oliver's my 2p!" exclaimed England, before grinning. "I forgot you didn't know about the two alternate universes we know of!"

"ALTERNATE UNIVERSES!" yelled America in surprise and the other non magic trio nations also had looks of surprise on their faces.

"Yup!" spoke up Romania enthusiastically "Iggy here is the one mainly in contact with them cos it's his alternate selves that are the ones that know of our universes! Well in one universe the alternate me and Norway also know but not in the other one!"

"Alternate versions of Angleterre?" spoke up France from where he was standing nearby.

"Yes." Answered England, standing proudly as he thought of Alice and Oliver. "There are two alternate universes we know of. Well we know of three but can only contact two of them so we only count them. They are the nyo universe and the 2p universe. The nyo universe is exactly the same as our universe except everyone is the opposite gender. Alice is my counterpart (the England in their world) and she's the one that looks after their side of the mirror that can take us between these universes and I'm the one that cares for ours. Her, nyo Norway and nyo Romania have told us about their versions of the other nations and shown us pictures. From what we know, the nyo nations have the exact same personalities, histories and relationships as we do, the only difference is the gender. However, since we made contact with them, things seem to have been going differently between our two universes and we don't do everything the same anymore."

"Who's the hottest girl?" asked America mischievously, laughing when the magic trio began to look slightly uncomfortable. "Or are they all hot?"

"We all think differently so we have different views on who we think make the most… good-looking… girls." Answered England, glaring at America with a blushing face.

"So come on Angleterre tell us! Who do you three think make the most beautiful women?" France smiled, and tilted his head slightly.

"Well I personally think that I am the cutest as a girl!" grinned Romania, as France sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'you're no fun'.

England and Norway however were different stories. It was obvious that it wasn't themselves who they found the most attractive in the nyotalia universe. France grinned at them and stepped closer.

"If you don't answer then I will have to use my powers as the nation of love to find out." The other nations stared at France in confusion. "Ohonhonhon. Didn't you know? As the nation of love, if I concentrate on someone I can find out who they are in love with!"

England looked France in the eye and glared at him. "Just because I find them attractive in the nyo universe doesn't make me in love with them frog!"

"Angleterre if you don't tell us then when I find out we will assume you are in love with them so you should tell us. You too Norway. Ohonhonhonhonhon!" France laughed, glad to have a bit of revenge after the fright that they had given him.

"Fine." Answered Norway a harsh glare on his face that rivalled Sweden's. "I will tell you. But just because I think they are the most attractive nation as a girl does NOT mean I have a crush on them or anything stupid like that!"

"Norge! Come on tell us!" Denmark excitedly asked, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Hmm… well we have pictures of all the nyos on our phones that we took of the paper things that Alice showed us that we have back at our house. I could show you that of her but just leave you to guess who it is." Norway stated, a blank look on his face, but there was still red creeping up his cheeks.

"Ohonhonhon. Okay then, I'm sure we'll be able to guess but you should connect your phone to the projector so we can all see it!" France smiled at Norway's slightly flustered look before turning to look at England, "And we can look at your crush too afterwards Angleterre."

England scowled. "Okay you should all go stand at the side so we can use magic to reorganise the room."

The rest of the nations followed his instructions and then watched in awe as the magic trio lifted their hands in the air and moved the tables and chairs back into position with what looked like telekinesis. Minutes later all of the nations were sitting down and Norway had attached his phone to the projector and the nations watched as tiny images of girls quickly moved past them as he found the right picture, suddenly he stopped scrolling on a page of 12 tiny images.

"Come on Norge show us!" Denmark excitedly shouted, wanting to see who Norway thought was very attractive as a girl. Deep down Denmark hoped that it was him, he had had a big crush on Norway since their Viking days, but he knew that Norway didn't feel the same way.

Norway sighed before tapping on the bottom left image and it enlarged so the entire room could see the girl's picture in detail. The picture was of a grinning girl in a short sleeved red dress that went down to her knees. She wore large black boots that almost went up to the bottom of her dress. Her eyes were light blue and her hair was long, blonde and spikey at the top. Leaning on the wall next to her was a huge battle-axe identical to the one Denmark liked to use. There were a few wolf whistles from nations like France or Romano but most of them turned to look at Denmark, since it was so obviously him. Demark was just staring at the picture, blinking multiple times as if to check if he was actually seeing it properly. Norway's face was fully red and he was viciously glaring at the floor and avoiding eye contact with anyone. After a minute or two he spoke up, his eyes leaving the carpet and giving icy looks around the room at everyone except England and Romania.

"Just because I find her attractive does NOT mean I have a crush on her or her version in this universe! Okay?" He stated coldly before continuing. "Now let's move onto England."

He passed the phone to England so he could change the picture to the nyo England liked the most. Norway knew who it was but decided to let England click on the picture anyway. England slowly (putting off the experience that was bound to happen) scrolled down to the bottom of the album full of nyotalia pictures and clicked on the second to last picture. When the picture zoomed in, the other nations had a slightly harder time figuring out who this one is. This girl had chin length golden blonde hair pinned back with golden star shaped clips. Her eyes were a bright blue and she had a huge grin on her face. Her outfit consisted of a white top that seemed more like a bra than a t-shirt (which showed quite a lot of her chest), a short yellow pleated skirt and a brown jacket. They couldn't see her shoes from this picture since it started just below her knees. In her hand, resting on her shoulder, was a baseball bat.

There were even more wolf whistles at this picture and France was grinning rather creepily. After almost a minute of nations trying to figure out who this girl was suddenly France yelled loudly, "Oh I got it!" Everyone turned to him. "It's Amerique!"

Everyone turned to America who was looking at the picture slightly confused, then he turned to look at England. England glared at America and cleared his throat loudly.

"So, now that's all done, do you want to know about our 2ps?" England asked the large gathering of nations who nodded, "Well, they are quite different to us. Not all humans in our world have a counterpart in their world since things happened differently there. All of the big things in history happened, so all of us nations have counterparts. The thing is, all of our counterparts have opposite personalities to us, so most of them are evil and they live in a world full of much more murder and crime to ours. The only one of them that knows of our world is Oliver, my 2p."

"What's Oliver like then?" asked an unidentified nation speaking from the back of the crowd.

"HAHAHAHA! IF HE'S THE OPPOSITE OF IGGY THEN HE MUST BE REALLY KIND AND GOOD AT COOKING!" America laughed, causing England to scowl at him.

"He is actually. He makes fantastic cupcakes! But I would recommend being cautious before you eat them, he often puts poison or sometimes even people into those things. He doesn't do it to me though because we don't quite know what would happen to him and Alice if I fall ill."

The other nations grimaced in disgust at the idea of cupcakes filled with human body parts. However they were cheered up by looking through all of the pictures that the magic trio had collected of all of their 2ps and nyos. Laughing at some of the nation's counterparts, like 2p Romano and looking at others in shock, like 2p Italy or 2p Germany. This was the most united the nations had ever been at a world meeting.

 **OMG THAT TOOK AGES. Thanks so much for reading to the end of this. I know I could have split this into chapters or something but I knew that if I do that I may just never get around to finishing it. I thought of this idea (and a few others) recently and thought that I should try writing it. As I said, this is my first Hetalia fic so some characters may be OOC. Thanks for reading and Goodbye.**

 **Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Izzy here! I'm back with another chapter of The Magic Trio's Spell. I'm soooo sorry that it took so long! Like honestly it has been over half of a year which is unbelievably bad! I won't promise I will update again soon but I promise I will try! Also, when referring to the 2ps (and when 1ps refer to 2ps) I will use their human names and when the 2ps refer to the other 2ps they will use nation names and when 2ps refer to 1ps they will use their 1ps' human names. Same with the Nyos (but replace 2p with nyo). Also idk if I explained this but the 2p nyos exist but don't interact with the 2ps and the nyos (maybe the original ones are the only ones able to interact with alternate versions of themselves and 2p nyos are connected to the 2ps and the nyos). Does that make sense? Let me know if it doesn't! Anyway, here's Chapter Two, I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a few months later than the magic trio's potion/spell that made all of the nations have the sight. The nations felt slightly more united now (but not by much). This meeting was in England and England was just finishing speaking about global warming (only about a third of the nations at the meeting were paying attention though, the rest were chatting, fighting or flirting). All of a sudden Arthur let out a gasp and clutched his chest. More specifically, he clutched a pocket on his chest. This loud gasp (and the fact that he had suddenly stopped speaking) had alerted the other nations that something had gone wrong.

"Iggy? What's up?" America asked, a lot of confusion and slight concern apparent on his face. Despite the fact that if you asked he would have denied it, America did care about (and possibly have feelings towards) the island nation.

Not replying, England made eye contact with Norway and Romania and they immediately figured out what was going on. The two stood up suddenly, their hands slamming into the huge table in unison and rushed up to England. They then turned to the rest of the world, who were silent.

"Move the tables, and stand to the side!" Norway barked loudly, and the other nations (sensing this was urgent and had something to do with magic) complied. The world worked together (it was still chaotic and a few nations fought, but they still managed) for once.

"He never summons me out of the blue like this, it must be important." Spoke England in a confused voice, taking one small mirror with a red back out of his pocket (leaving the one with the pink back still in his pocket).

England then took a stick with a star on the end (which many of the nations identified as his wand) and tapped the back of it twice, mumbling a few words that none of the nations (except Romania who stood right next to England) could hear properly. The mirror then started quickly expanding and as it grew to just over Russia's height he released it. For some reason (magic most likely) the mirror floated a few centimetres above the ground and the glass didn't reflect, instead you could see swirls of pink, green, blue and occasionally other colours. The mirror's surface faced the crowd of nations that stood in front of the tables, so everyone could see at least part of it. England then moved so he was in front of the mirror (Norway and Romania stood either side of it, wands drawn just in case they were needed). The tea-drinking nation then cleared his voice and spoke.

"What do you want Oliver? You're lucky I have already told my _colleagues_ about you, otherwise I would be a lot more annoyed about you interrupting a world meeting like this!" Scowled England, his arms crossed as he spoke directly to the mirror. The other nations gasped and began to whisper amongst each other, recognising this name as England's 2p, Oliver.

"Oh, Cupcake! You know I would _never_ interrupt a world meeting unless it was something serious!" A cheery and slightly creepy sounding voice came from the mirror, and soon after this was said a person appeared in the mirror where the reflection should be.

A familiar (as the nations had already seen a picture of him) man stood there. His face was almost identical to 1p England's except his eyes were a bright sapphire blue with hints of candyfloss pink spiralling inside them. He also had a smile plastered on his face that would have looked pleasant if it hadn't been for the knife he was playing with in his hands. He also wore dark blue trousers and a pink and baby blue sweater and his hair was an odd colour that looked like a mix between ginger and pink. He took one look at the nations standing behind his counterpart and his grin widened.

"Looks like you have some friends there poppet! I must say, I can see plenty of familiar faces back there!" Oliver smiled, his tone light and playful but with a slightly sinister undertone.

England scowled at his 2p and tapped his foot impatiently. "Don't call me either of those things! What do you want Oliver? You never talk to me unless it's our monthly meet up or you need something."

Oliver's smile dropped and he sighed, "Fine, open the doorway so we can talk!"

England narrowed his eyes and glanced at the knife. Oliver noticed the look and giggled. "Oh Arthur! Why so worried? Remember, nations can't hurt their counterparts unless they want to be hurt themselves! I wouldn't want any harm to come to you or Alice! This knife is just for… protection!"

England took note of the emphasis on the last word and he nodded slowly, "I, Arthur Kirkland, open the door to the dimension of my counterpart, Oliver Kirkland."

The mirror shimmered slightly and the glass suddenly appeared more water-like. Oliver then stepped through it and into the room.

America suddenly couldn't hold his curiosity in anymore and he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHY IS HE HERE, WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Language!" Quietly frowned Oliver, fiddling with the kitchen knife he held in his hands.

England ignored his 2p and spun around, remembering the room was full of other nations. "I think we should postpone this meeting for everyone except for…. The G8 (including Romano), China, Romania and the Nordics."

After about 5 minutes of grumbling and arguing, everyone except for the chosen few had left the building.

England turned back to his pink 2p, "Now, tell me what's going on!"

"Of course, Cupcake!" England quietly protested the nickname but Norway gave him a look that told him to shut up "Well, you know what my America is like, all loud, pushy and violent? Well, he broke into my house yesterday and saw my two mirrors and could see that they are unusual. He told his brother and word spread so now many of my nations want to know what's going on. They might try to break into my house and steal the mirrors!"

England's eyes widened in alarm and he glanced at the other two members of the magic trio and saw that they were reacting similarly. They could handle Oliver, but the other 2ps? The magic trio didn't know what they would do if those guys got loose in the original world.

"Fu-" England started, but he stopped mid-word when he saw the look on Oliver's face. He paused for a few seconds to collect his thoughts and then he spoke again. "We need to tell Alice what's happened. We can't let the other 2ps find out about the other dimensions, who knows what they would do!"

"Norge! What's going on!" Denmark demanded, and the other nations (other than the magic trio and Oliver) made noises of agreement.

"The other nations from Oliver's dimension are close to finding out about us." Norway stated, and at the still blank looks on the other nations' faces he sighed and continued. "Remember when we told you about the 2ps? Well however bad you think they are, they are probably worse. If they found out about us, most of them would try to take our places."

Realisation dawned on the other nations' faces when they realised the trouble that this could cause. Everyone was so focused on explaining what was going on to the other nations, no one was paying attention to the mirror. They didn't notice the rippling on the surface and the figures that were stepping out, until Italy gasped. The 1p nations and 2p nation spun around to look at the mirror and saw two young men. One blonde and one with dark reddish-brown hair.

"Well Mattie, looks like Oliver decided to have a party without us!" The redhead smirked, a blood-stained bat in his right hand resting on his right shoulder and a pair of sunglasses propped up on his head so you could see his blood red irises.

 **Ooooooh! Cliff-hanger! What's going to happen next? I will try to update soon but I won't make any promises! I hope you enjoyed this and let me know in the comments if I have made any mistakes or anything like that. Bye for now!**

 **Izzy**


End file.
